


Illyricum

by sinnocent



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Ecto-Penis, Ecto-Tongue, Incest, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnocent/pseuds/sinnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sans is thristy papyrus is a dick lets get this show on the road</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illyricum

Papyrus flipped through the pages in his book quietly, not minding that his brother was nearly about to collapse from either exhaustion from one hell of an orgasm, or from him tugging on the leash in an aggressive manner. He glanced at the shorter skeleton, a low chuckling escaping his teeth from the sight.  
Sans head hung low, and he was trembling all over.  
Occasionally, some curses spewed in an incoherent manner. Which was all the more delicious, in the taller skeletons perspective. He gave another tug, setting his book aside, it was time he gave his brother his undivided attention. Sans was incapable to move entirely due to his limbs being restraint in curling and uncurling tentacles, they slipped through radius and ulna, gliding between his vertebrae, teasingly of course. The glowing appendages yanked his arms up, tightening around his wrists, Sans stared at him with wide eyes, shivering as the magic played out, toying with him relentlessly.  
"P...aaaa...ffuck-" His brother choked out, there were tears forming in his eye sockets, by the look of it. How cute. Papyrus uncrossed his legs and shoved the heel of his boot into Sans' already sensitive crotch. Obviously, the natural response would be a cry, and was that just music to Papyrus' ears.  
He hissed out quietly and licked his sharp fangs over with his tongue, his train of thought was on the road to lewd thoughts, and that alone. Wouldn't he just love to obliterate his brother to a moaning mess?  
"How improper of you, Sans. You know very well what to address me by, now. What is my name?" The words purred out with ease, and Papyrus provided yet another jerk to the leash. Sans trembled and gasped, the tears were now falling freely and his tongue lolled out from the intensity of the nerves, the chocking, and everything that Papyrus was dishing out to him.  
It was unbearable.  
Papyrus waited for the response, the orbs in his sockets casting over the figure of his older, yet smaller brother. By the looks of it, Sans would be incapable to do so. Though, pushing the subject would not be a bad idea. Papyrus got up off his seat and stalked over to him, his own smirk was steadily growing.  
Going onto his knees so he met eye-to-eye with him, he pulled him closer by the loop of his collar, inhaling sharply from the scent that was wafting off of him, the kind of smell that made his own toes curl with need.  
"I'm waiting, you pathetic piece of shit." He snarled, close to his face. Papyrus' sockets flared alight, displaying how dead serious he was.  
Sans breathing could be heard, it was shaking, trembling, absolutely fucked. To simply put it. "M...m...aster...please..." He whispered out, shying away from Papyrus, instead of moving closer. He was absolutely terrified yet, he still craved contact. The fear won over lust in this case, however. It was precious, per-say.  
But that was in the mind of a sadist.  
Papyrus licked his teeth again, leaning forward, he ran that tongue along Sans' jawline instead of his teeth, it was more productive that way. Sans moaned out from the contact immediately, his sockets scrunching shut tightly as he takes what is given to him. The feeling for Papyrus was quite different. He felt powerful, having to do what he wishes with this bag of bones, it made a slight shiver rise and fall down his spine.  
"That's the more preferred-not to mention professional eponym given, and I want to hear you scream it." Papyrus' voice is husky, deep with ever intention to practically destroy Sans. The smaller skeleton had no complaints in order though, the teasing had gone on for so long, he had been begging for any kind of contact given. And if it was rough-play, not a peep of objection will come out of him. Sans sharply inhaled and actually anticipated his punishment.


End file.
